This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goals of this project are to provide macaque pancreas sections and isolated islets for subsequent analysis at the University of Massachusetts Medical School and Vanderbilt University, respectively. Islets will be procured from both adult and juvenile animals.